The invention relates to a hybrid inflatable and rigid shoreline riding toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which has a rigid bottom to facilitate hydroplaning across a thin layer of water left behind by breaking waves at the shoreline, and has a soft, inflatable upper portion to ensure comfort and safety to riders of all ages.
People searching for enhanced enjoyment at the beach often seek two classes of devices: surf boards and inflatable toys. Surf boards are typically rigid devices which have a smooth yet rigid surface which allows them to maintain a profile that is capable of moving rapidly through the water. Inflatable toys are typically deformable devices made of a flexible membrane which contains a quantity of air that makes them buoyant and absorbs a great deal of external forces which smoothes the experience for the user. Accordingly, surf boards are typically used by adults and older, more responsible children, and inflatable toys are typically used by younger children and those seeking a safer, although less exciting experience.
A variety of water vehicles and toys have been developed for enjoyment of the water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,264 to Smith discloses a water sled. Smith is intended to be pulled by a towing rope, provides a rigid lower surface to facilitate hydroplaning and has a rigid cavity for the rider. However, since Smith is designed for use across open water, Smith does little to cushion the user. Accordingly, Smith would not be suitable for use in hydroplaning on the beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,28 to Boucher and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,908 to Peterson both disclose inflatable towable vehicles. These devices are comprised of inflatable chambers which skip across the water surface when towed by a watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,510 discloses a towable riding device which includes a flexible cushion which is placed beneath and between an inflatable ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,752 to Smollar et al. Discloses a body board which is made of multiple inflatable chambers. Smollar is designed for use on a water slide, and accordingly must conform to the curvature of the slide. Accordingly, Smollar does not provide a rigid bottom portion and thus is not suitable for hydroplaning on the beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,328 to Smith discloses a water sports vehicle which includes a body portion which is made of a rigid material such as plywood, fiberglass and metal. Smith includes an inflated cushion which attaches above the body to serve as a cushion and seat. However, since Smith is intended to be towed, the body projects outward from all sides. Accordingly, Smith would be hazardous to the user and would be downright dangerous for use when hydroplaning on the beach when other bathers are also enjoying the surf.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a shoreline riding toy which allows a user to glide across the shoreline on the thin layer of water left behind by breaking waves. Accordingly, the riding toy has a rigid lower board having a slick bottom surface which facilitates hydroplaning across very shallow water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shoreline riding toy which is comfortable to the user, and allows the user to safely run and dive upon the wet sand at the shoreline using the toy. Accordingly, a soft, inflatable upper portion cushions to user so that they can safely dive onto the hard sand to enjoy a hydroplaning ride across the sand. The inflatable cushion has a central recess which helps keep the user on the riding toy yet keeps the user raised above the rigid lower board.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a shoreline riding toy which is safe for the user and which prevents injury to other bathers at the beach. Accordingly, the inflatable upper portion fully overlaps the rigid lower board such that any collision with the riding toy will be with the soft, inflatable upper portion. In addition, handles are located on the inflatable portion to both facilitate the xe2x80x9crunning and divingxe2x80x9d use of the riding toy and to minimize contact by the user with the lower board.
The invention is a shoreline riding toy, for use in hydroplaning along a thin layer of water at a shoreline, having a rigid lower board having a hard and slick bottom surface, and a soft, inflatable upper portion. The upper portion is adhered to the lower board. The upper portion overhangs the lower board in all horizontal directions. The upper portion supports the user such that when the user runs and dives while holding the toy to initiate hydroplaning of the lower board on the thin layer of water, the upper portion suspends the user above the lower board for the comfort and safety of the user.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.